Tangent
by JumbledOranges
Summary: She died. Surprise, surprise! Everyone dies sooner or later, but she didn't expect to be stuck in a brat's mind as their guardian angel of some sorts after she died. Self-insert, OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was odd, I concluded. Rather odd indeed.

I hummed as I watched the baby move around staring at its own reflection, entranced with its own reflection, and then I winced.

The baby cried, wailed, and screamed for what most probably was hunger based off how the baby's stomach was rumbling.

I sighed, I wished I could have done something to help the wailing baby as its dark grey eyes were brimmed full of tears, eyes red and puffy, but unfortunately I wasn't able to, seeing how I am watching all of this through its eyes.

Then, the father of said baby immediately appeared out of nowhere and lifted the baby up to his arms and cooed to it. Singing a lullaby.

I wanted to face palm or slap my forehead in exasperation and point out, your baby is _hungry_, not _anxious_. In the end, he thankfully, understood it once he found out that the baby wailed _even_ louder after a few minutes of constant cooing and lullabies. Although I had to admit, the baby's father had a nice singing voice, a singer perhaps?

I paused, preposterous, especially with how he moves, too graceful to be a singer, too strong to be a singer, and too…_silent _to even be a _civilian_. Then again, I was simply just an observer with the experience and knowledge of a fifteen year old who barely has any knowledge of the harsh reality of the world around her, what could I possibly know to even assume anything of this baby's father?

The baby sucking on the sucker of the baby bottle and greedily gulped in the massive amount of milk for a baby and contently released it with a 'plop' and relaxed.

The father chuckled, softly ruffling the baby's short grey hair and shifted his hold on the baby into a position he could softly pat the baby's back and allow it to release a much deserved burp.

I yawned, not even bothering to hide it, for some reason, the baby snapped its head from its relaxed form previously and confusedly looks around, and I follow its eyes wildly looking at everything from the baby's father's face, to the table, and even to the door as if it had _heard_ me.

I shivered. Perhaps I should try to stop making so much noise? In the case I caused the baby to grow up with paranoia, just simply because I had been hurled into its life as an observer, a guardian angel of sorts? For what reason, I wonder, was I chosen as this baby's guardian angel? Surely someone else who had more experience would have been better. I shrugged. Oh well, it was too late to even lament over something that has already happened.

Ever heard of the phrase, don't cry over spilt milk? Yeah. That.

Anyways, I think I was thinking too deep that I hadn't realized the baby had fallen asleep and I was stuck in the darkness, blinding, and empty darkness.

I groaned. Then soon, after this, silly images will pop up, and then I can move, but I'd rather I had not honestly. After all, who would want to witness the dreams of a baby's?

…Please don't say me or else I'll just cry that no one understands I'm trying to actually be mocking for once. Geez.

Then, I felt _it._ The darkness merged into something with more colors, senses, emotions, and the like.

I find myself with my own physical body once again, and I almost whooped in joy, before noticing the baby was there happily experiencing its dream, and I cursed.

It seems like I'll have to keep on hiding away from the baby, less it realizes I'm not from its mind and its bodily defenses immediately tries to exterminate me due to identifying me as an intruder.

Funny, how this all turned out.

Ah, I haven't told you this, have I? How I got here that is, let me try to tell you that as I try to hide and dodge the baby's dreams.

I was, you know, a simply weird, deranged, slightly insane, and perhaps I had always never acted like a child, but I was a child. Like, as in, literally, was a child, just as of recently before I died and well…became this baby's guardian angel of sorts.

I snorted at the prospect of myself being considered as a guardian angel. Preposterous. Erm, oops, sorry. I may or may not have skipped over the whole thing, let me get back to my whole point of the story again. As I've said, I had always been odd, one moment I would act like I had a stick up in my ass, the next I would act like I was a kicked puppy, the next I would act like a hyperactive child, and the next I would act like a scorned wistful aged person. Other times, I would act completely normal, and yet certain times, I acted completely like someone else I knew, copying their exact mannerism and speech. I was quite a creepy child to be honest, most probably the reason I had never had many friends, and then…well, my mother died, from a disease, oh, you know, the usual. Cancer.

Then, two months passed by with myself slowly becoming even more insane than I probably already was did my death happen. I was being driven home, I didn't have a driving license yet to drive myself home, did I find myself deathly ill and in pain for some unknown reason. I went into a spasm and then blacked out.

The next thing I remember, were people whispering how it was too early for me to go and well…that was it actually, I just heard people pitying me and it _pissed me off _beyond hell and I…suddenly find myself in the darkness, conscious, aware, but, well…unable to move or see…and then, the moment I see light, everything was blurry and then…everything and everyone was bigger than me and I find it odd that I couldn't control the direction of my body did I realize, I was _merely _observing this baby. Like seriously, this is uncool man, so uncool. Why did I die, especially when I was being driven to the airport to go to a school fieldtrip? Like seriously? Why?

Anyways, enough of how I arrived here, it seems I've explained enough and dodged enough of the baby and its dreams to find it all dissolve into nothingness and the baby awakes from the soothing voice of its father.

I hear the father coo the baby's name and I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion, Ka…Ka…Shi…? I felt myself pale at that.

What. What. _What._

This father must be pretty insane to name his child based off a fictional character I thought. Like seriously, so insane and odd. Definitely odd.

Then I find myself seeing this baby's father's face clearly than before. Probably because it's morning right now and thus clearer image of the father and I almost shrieked, had I not forgotten the baby could actually hear me, and the fact that I know who the father was even more silly because then it leads to the proposal that, why yes, despite how odd everything had been, it had to be even more odd.

_I WAS IN A FREAKING FICTIONAL WORLD. _

_What the actual fuck?_

Then, I paused and mused, contemplating about this carefully, or at least as carefully as my clumsy self could.

Noticing the baby, who was most probably Hatake Kakashi, genius prodigy blink up at Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang. It seems like my previous assumption of him being someone peculiar was true after all, heh, it seems like I was right for once. Although I would have wished I was right on something less…absurd as this situation is.

Then Hatake Sakumo flashed a smile to baby Hatake Kakashi and cooed at him again.

I groaned, I did not want to be here, and then for some unknown reason, my wish was granted, in the most peculiar way. Nevertheless, granted.

I find my vision of Kakashi's father, Sakumo, disappear and find myself in quite a particularly blank…place.

Was I in his mindscape? Was the first question that popped up into my mind, and the first thought being, Man, this is boring. Then, I noticed and saw several familiar objects, probably Kakashi's toys and daily things his baby self notices the most, and I whistled.

If this was Kakashi's prodigious mind, and for a recently newborn baby, this was pretty amazing, I concluded, nodding as sagely as I possibly could.

The items littering the blank canvas of a mindscape Kakashi has were _a lot_, it wasn't as blank as it previously was as I thought, I conceded. His mindscape was simply _too wide_, because apparently several familiar objects was underestimating the true amount. It was like an _avalanche_, it looked like a tiny speck of a dot here and there, but it was actually a huge butt load of them.

There was his room, the mirror, his bottle, his bed, crib, his father's outfits, and there were sounds, his name, lullabies, etc, etc.

I felt amazed at them before I trepidatiously went to touch them and find myself immediately organizing the littered mess in the copy of a home Kakashi had made in his mind and put them in their right place.

The bottle of milk his father had took, into the cabinets. His toys, into the chest. His scrolls, into the shelf, etc etc.

After a while, I find myself satisfied with my organization skills before wincing once I heard several huge thuds appear at once in the mindscape.

I whistled at the constant streaming meteoroids of knowledge that entered into Kakashi's mindscape in an abnormally fast rate and I immediately found my hands full.

This was going to be trying.

_But worth it, _I reasoned and smiled. After all, as long as his knowledge came in, especially Japanese, the better it is for me. So I started, and things went into motion and I find myself decorating the place and memorizing the information that entered his mindscape.

Right after I made that decision,

I find myself getting tired, and tried to go back out, only to, well, find myself _unable_ to do so. I panicked. Shit. What if I'm stuck here for all eternity?! What do I do then…?!

POOF! In appeared a person, who I'm pretty sure is Kakashi. The difference being, _he was freaking older! _As in, no longer a baby older! How old was he now? Three? Four? Five? God damn it Kakashi! You and your prodigious self, you!

He looked around, an adult with blonde hair, who I'm guessing is most probably a Yamanaka, accompanied him as they both toured Kakashi's mindscape I painstakingly organized and maintained. They better be amazed, that's for sure!

"Hmmm…Interesting." I hear the Yamanaka say. "Your mindscape is quite organized for such a young age of two years, Kakashi-kun. You are truly, indeed, a prodigy."

Kakashi snorted at that, before swiftly turning his back towards the Yamanaka feeling slightly weirded out by Yamanaka's praise.

I hid in one of the buildings in Kakashi's mindscape as I watched them walk around.

"Incredible, your mindscape is like a replica of the very places you've been to, it seems like you have near-photographic memories if not for the blanks here and then." The Yamanaka noted.

Two year old Kakashi hummed at him, before suddenly straightening himself as he passed by the building I hid in.

My heart drummed and I tensed. Did he notice me…?

"What's wrong, Kakashi-kun?" The Yamanaka asked him.

He stared at the building I was in and my entire body trembled in fear. What happens if they find me? Would they kill me? Can they even kill me, since we're all in Kakashi's mindscape?

I gulped as I felt Kakashi walk towards the building. Better not take the risk!

Trying to calm my breathing as to not let them know I was here, I stealthily went out of the window and dropped down to the ground, the bush, surprisingly soft, broke my fall and I hid in it, trying to lay as still as possible.

_Please don't let them find out I'm here, please don't let them find me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ba-thump, ba-thump._

I could feel and hear my heart beat itself wildly against my ribcage as anxiety washed over my whole body. Are they going to find me? I hope not! They better not notice that damned window I wasn't able to close on my way of escaping through it!

"…someone was here." I heard Kakashi tell the Yamanaka.

"How do you know that for sure Kakashi-kun?" The worry in the Yamanaka's voice evident as I hear them walk into the room I previously was in.

"…The window…is open and I've sensed their presence before…" I internally whistled. Two years old and talking like an adult, a prodigy indeed. Then I paused. Wait, they noticed the window! _Fuck!_

"…before? What do you mean by that Kakashi-kun?" The blond questioned him, both people walking towards the window. I cursed, time to take my chances and _run like the wind_!

I jumped out of the bush I was hiding in and sprinted away from them, ignoring the Yamanaka's yelp and Kakashi's silent but yet loud feeling of realization. It seems like his feelings are apparent because we're currently in his mindscape…or so I think that's the reason why I can know for sure Kakashi felt realization dawn over him.

Then out in front of me popped up a wall and I was suddenly forced to meet face to face with the child I was apparently watching over and have been living in his mind for the past two years and the accompanying Yamanaka.

I guess trying to outrun shinobi and especially if one of the shinobi is the person who owns the mindscape they were all currently in and the other, a person specializing with mindscapes, was a terrible idea.

"H-Hey Kakashi." I waved to him and saw his curious pair of child-like curiousity eyes. Simultaneously, I also anxiously stared at the Yamanaka's grim set expression. "…Hello Yamanaka."

"…Kakashi, does this person hold the same presence you've felt before in the past and just now?" The Yamanaka questioned him, all sense of cordiality thrown out of the window as did the –kun attachment. "Is she?"

Kakashi nodded in affirmation, taking a step towards me. I stilled. "Yeah. This presence feels extremely familiar with the one that was with me constantly when I was smaller!"

My eyes widened at that. When he was smaller? How much smaller can he get than two years old?! And anyways, babies weren't supposed to have enough brain cells nor nerves to even have memories of their moments as babies! This is going borderline prodigious and more like a _mutation_ in Kakashi's brain and body for him to remember such a thing!

"So, you..." I flinched at the suspicious tone held in his speech. "Who are you? Why are you here? What is your purpose?"

I held my hands up in defense, anxiously looking back and forth between Kakashi who seemed like he wanted to say something to me but held off and the Yamanaka who seemed ready to somehow kill me in Kakashi's mindscape.

"I was a civilian who died from a sudden and unknown illness. I found myself to wake up as a sort of…"guardian angel" over Kakashi," I gestured to Kakashi as I explained. "I do not know why I am here. My purpose is, I suppose, to try and get used to live in his mind with him." The Yamanaka hummed and his eyes strayed over to my entire appearance as if trying to find some sort of contradiction or falsity in my words.

Looking down at myself self-conscious after a long time with no one being able to see me, I saw I was wearing the same outfit I wore on my way to the airport. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain blue polo shirt with the number 10 written in neon yellow-green on the side of my shoulders.

…Does the Naruto world even have Polo shirts? Huh. I think not. Oh well.

Once again, I must have been in too deep of a thought to have even noticed Kakashi had started walking closer towards me and then poked me. Breaking me out of my stupor.

"Huh? What?" I blinked, looking down at the source of the disturbance in my train of thought. "Oh, hey there Kakashi." I knelt down, so I could meet eye to eye with him. "…You grow up pretty fast for a baby."

He puffed out his chest as if proud and nodded. "Of course. I am Sakumo's son after all!"

I grinned at him, feeling slightly more at ease in the presence of a child. "Yeah, of course you are." Then I paused…didn't Kakashi used to hate his dad when he was a kid? Ah… right, maybe Sakumo's mission that led to his reputation shamed and his suicide hadn't happened yet. Heh.

Ruffling his hair I grinned before suddenly remembering the Yamanaka was still here I stood up abruptly and met his contemplative glance.

"…What is it?" I probed the Yamanaka.

"Do you know the reason we are in Kakashi's mindscape?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I do not. Although I do have a slight idea of what it might be."

He stiffly nodded at me. "Do tell."

I obliged him. "It was most probably to check up on his mental stability as a prodigy, am I right?"

The Yamanaka stared at me surprised. "So you did know…" He muttered before resuming his slightly more audible voice. "Why did you try to run and hide away from us then?"

I shrugged. "I thought you might have tried to kill me seeing that I'm an anomaly to have even existed in his mind at all."

"We wouldn't have done that!" Kakashi protested sending me a look of hurt and I swallowed the saliva building up in my throat, gulping back at his shock and hurt expression.

"Erm…" I awkwardly patted his head. "Yes, but I didn't know that for sure, so better safe than sorry yeah?" I tried to stop him from crying. I hate dealing with crying kids. Heck, I _hate_ kids in general. They were too confusing and sometimes you forget they can actually understand you and remember it in the future, especially with a prodigy and their mutations to have a photographic memory of some sort even as a newborn!

"…Okay." He relented. I sighed in relief at that, then this time looked at the Yamanaka. Why was he simply observing Kakashi and I?

"Did you know what you did to get into Kakashi's mindscape? From what he had told me, it seems like you had previously never been here before the sudden disappearance of your presence."

"Ah." I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "I, ah, was, simply put bored and wanted to go somewhere else, and simply from that thought in mind…I found myself in his mindscape, but back then it was far messier than what it is now." I explained before proudly claiming my hard work and effort. "So, I started organizing the things that entered his mind and I've been learning quite a lot of your language from doing just that! After all… I can talk pretty fluently in your language yeah?"

He hummed again. Man, what is it with the Yamanaka humming constantly? Couldn't he just say I understand or I see, I see or something else like "That's interesting…."? Geez.

"I see…" Oh hey! "That is quite interesting indeed…"

I stilled. Is the Yamanaka reading my mind? "Are you reading my mind?" I asked him, feeling a bit foolish after seeing his bemused expression. He shook his head at me, chuckling softly. I frowned.

"Okay…so maybe not." I grumbled feeling incredibly uncomfortable in this whole situation. I writhed in my position. "So…Do you have any idea or plan for me to go back and forth from Kakashi's mindscape easily?"

The Yamanaka losing his previously entertained expression sent me a look before shaking his head. "Unfortunately, no, I do not… Although…" He paused. "…seeing as you had simply thought of it and brought yourself here…couldn't you have thought yourself out of here?" He questioned me.

I sent him an annoyed glare, my hands unconsciously erratically ruffling Kakashi's hair rapidly in counter-clockwise. "…You think I hadn't tried?"

"…Stop that!" Kakashi whined at me, slapping my hands away from his head.

I blinked. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice I was doing that to you...heh."

It seems like little Kakashi is currently upset with me…Little Kakashi who controls the mindscape I've lived in for the past two years…crap!

"…I'll give you a piggy ride if you'll forgive me…." I nonchalantly said, glancing at him as I squatted down, arms reaching back, inviting him to climb on.

He twitched and relented and climbed up my back. "…You're forgiven."

I grinned. "Thanks."

It seems that the Yamanaka was having a blast observing me play with brat Kakashi as he watched with an apparent bemused expression. The rim of his lips tilted upwards a bit and his eyes held an amused twinkle in them.

I seethed at him. Was he finding it funny that I had to bribe a child, a two-year-old _brat_, to forgive me since he could control his mindscape and most probably murder me if he hates me enough?

…

I paused taking a better look at the now _extremely_ amused Yamanaka. Yeah, he most probably was… That bastard!

He waved dismissively and shrugged at me. "Don't mind me, and unfortunately there is nothing I can do for you."

I smirked. "But there is! You were able to have brought both yourself and Kakashi into here, which means you can bring yourselves out again right? Teach me!"

"Yeah! Teach her!" I heard Kakashi whoop and cheer for me. I grinned. I've gained the support of the two-year old prodigious Kakashi brat! How great! How _wonderful!_ Sorry, I'm feeling quite sarcastic right now, so you'll have to forgive my stab-stabs. …but then again, he's a two year old _prodigy _and is the _owner_ of the mindscape we are currently residing in. Yeah, I really shouldn't be sarcastic about actually gaining his support.

"…I would, but do you even know how to use Chakra? Do you even have chakra?" He questioned me.

I bit back a groan.

"I'll never know unless we try!" I exclaimed loudly, feeling a bit annoyed at how he was treating me like a baby. Then I looked down at the peering curious eyes of prodigious two-year-old Kakashi and stopped huffing. "…Or maybe you can bring a Hyuuga in to check whether or not I have a chakra system?" I suggested questioningly at the Yamanaka who seemed to be contemplating on accepting my suggestion or not.

"…There might be side effects of civilians trying to perform ninja techniques though…" The Yamanaka mused out loud, staring at me.

I shook my head at him. "I have no physical form, intangible, so you can kind of think of me similar like you would a tailed beast yeah? My whole body is probably made of chakra or something like that and therefore I won't be able to get hurt from performing ninja techniques that requires Chakra." I tried explaining my presumptions to him before pausing. "…Did what I say make sense?"

The Yamanaka nodded at me. "…Sort of, yes. But, I would like to refute your premises, if we were to assume you are indeed made of chakra, then we can also assume you wouldn't be able to perform the ninja technique I'll possibly teach you due to risks of chakra strain on your body being made purely out of chakra and due to other unknown factors you might not have any chakra system to perform chakra normally as a person like me would and the fact that you have never had any previous experience in chakra makes it seem unreliable for me to even try and teach you without concern and doubting whether you will be able to perform the jutsu successfully or not and end up in another whole area without any way out than you already are."

I gaped at him. Did he not find the time to just pause and breathe? There were almost no commas or periods in his entire monologue he just uttered! Like, seriously!

"Well, I also have several refutes ready at hand to go against your rebuttals. For number one, you said it wouldn't be possible due to "risks" and "unknown factors", but I'd like to just say that, it won't matter because we're in a mindscape, Kakashi's mindscape, and if I were to traverse more than I already have, I'll simply just find myself back here because I am after all the one who organized his entire mindscape. Or if I were to somehow damage Kakashi's mindscape I can fix it too!" I proclaimed. "Number two, "unable to perform chakra normally" you say? Because I "might not have an chakra system to perform chakra draining techniques normally as a person like" you "would", you say?"

….Yeah, lots and lots of quotation fingers right now.

"And are you to tell me that you aren't right now, simply a blob of chakra in a shape of your physical body in the outside world?" I continued my rebuttal. "Just spit out the truth, you're just making up excuses for not wanting to teach one of your clan's prized secret technique in front of a prodigious child with photographic memory!"

The Yamanaka's lips tightened into a stiff line and he stiffly nodded. "…You're right, I am indeed making excuses, but you see-"

"Erm, sorry to interrupt but…would you both mind looking upwards to the sky?" I heard Kakashi meekly speak, and I looked up looking at what exactly was troubling him.

Oh god. They were Kakashi's new memories of his mindscape…! Why are they so abnormally large though…?! And so many of them too!

"HOLY COW!" I screamed. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

The Yamanaka looked at me worry evident on his face. "What…?" Then he looked up and I saw his eyes bulge out as well. "I'll be able to get Kakashi and I out of here but…" His eyes strayed down to my face from Kakashi's who was still riding on my back, his head resting on my shoulder, that sloth, "I'm not sure about you…"

I bristled at that. "WHAT, WHY YOU-" What I was about to say next was fortunately cut off by Kakashi who came to my rescue. …A two year old came to my rescue… Now that just sounds plain weird and odd, but then again for the time I've been here, and apparently it has been two years, everything I've faced was weird and odd so far, so this wasn't anything too different I guess.

"Just try and teleport the both of us out!" Kakashi shrilly exclaimed. "You two have been arguing for the past ten minutes and asteroids of a cosmically huge size are raining down upon us! JUST TRY AND STOP ARGUING ABOUT WHETHER IT WOULD WORK OR NOT AND THE CONSEQUENCES!"

The Yamanaka seemed to have relented at that and motioned me to come to him. I walked towards him and he clammed his hands down on my shoulder and on Kakashi's head. I felt something surge through me, and I closed my eyes. Then, in an instant, we were gone.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Woaahh, this is like, my most liked story out of the others I've published! Thanks for the support! I'm glad that you're interested in this story! I hope I've met your expectations! If not…I hope I didn't disappoint you _too _bad yeah? Also! I managed to update before the deadline! YAY! ...Even if it's like a day before in the evening...hehehe. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked. I…Was out! Out of Kakashi's mind! And back into the outside world! YES! Then I paused, and realized that I was watching the Yamanaka talking to Kakashi. It seems that they were currently residing in an office room right now, most probably the Yamanaka's. Trying to move my neck to crane to the right I could barely see anything… I still can't look at anything else beyond what Kakashi sees…Dang it!

"Kakashi-kun, could you try talking to her? Did she make it out?" The Yamanaka asked, pale blue eyes showing puzzlement. "Also, what in the world was that before?"

I grinned. I'll make it easy for Kakashi here!

**Hey, Kakashi! Do you hear me? **I called out to him.** Also, those asteroids were most probably your memories, although their large size is pretty unusual.**

'Ah, yeah, I can hear you.' Kakashi nodded. Then he paused and widened his eyes at that. 'EH!?'

"Are you talking with her right now?" At Kakashi's nod, the Yamanaka hummed before tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe, I'll try and bring in a medical Hyuuga to check whether or not she's capable in performing jutsu..."

Kakashi grinned and nodded. 'Did you hear that…Erm, what's your name?'

I shrugged. **Eh, new life, new name. Call me whatever you'd like!**

"She told me to give her a name. What should I call her?"Kakashi asked the Yamanaka and the Yamanaka looks bemusedly at him. "Oh and those asteroids were my memory she said."

"Oh did she? How about if we call her Yurei? After all, she is some sort of ghost." The Yamanaka suggested as he sipped on his cup of tea placed on his desk. "…Oh, I see it's just your memories…" The Yamanaka laughed awkwardly before sputtering out the tea. "WHAT?!"

'How about Yurei, Yurei?' Kakashi asked me. I laughed. **Sure, and it seems like you're already attuned to the name anyways. I don't mind, although being called a ghost is pretty…evil no?**

"She said that she doesn't mind since I'm already calling her that anyways, but she asks doesn't the name sound somewhat evil, with how ghosts tend to be interpreted as evil?" Kakashi reiterated to the Yamanaka.

"…Divert my attention will you? Fine, I'll ask some more later on." The Yamanaka chuckles and shakes his head. "Fine, then what about…Aoi?"

I shook my head back at the Yamanaka. **…He's pretty uncreative isn't he? This Yamanaka.**

"She said you're pretty uncreative." Kakashi told him. The Yamanaka blanched at that.

"…" He looks at Kakashi, face surprise imminent on his face and shock. "…She can hear us?"

**Of course, I can hear you both! I'm his guardian angel! I watch over him _and_ his surroundings!** I huffed, staring indignantly at the Yamanaka. I paused and notice the Yamanaka was semi-depressed and looked quite pathetic. **…But I like Aoi better than Yurei, at least this time Aoi sounds less evil.**

"Yes, she can." Affirmed Kakashi. "She also says Of course, she can because she's my guardian angel. Ergo, she watches over me _and _my surroundings. Next she affirms that she likes the name better than Yurei because it sounds less evil."

The Yamanaka seemed to have looked more optimistic, but…I feel like I should notch him down. Curse my evil temptations!

**But the Yamanaka is still pretty uncreative, naming me after the colour of my polo shirt.** I added. [1]

"….But she also says you're still pretty uncreative for having named her after the colour of her …po…lo? shirt." Continued Kakashi, overall bored at having to repeat what I say constantly to the Yamanaka, but stumbled over pronouncing polo. The Yamanaka seems to have twitchily smiled, was he annoyed? Probably. Oh, and what _is_ the Yamanaka's name anyways? I can't always call him Yamanaka.

**Kakashi, what's his name? I can't continue calling him the Yamanaka, there are way too many Yamanakas in Konoha to differentiate them all simply by their last names.** I asked Kakashi who seemed to feel a tad bit bored.

"…She's asking what your name is because calling you the Yamanaka won't be too helpful when there are other Yamanakas around as well." Repeated Kakakshi. "…What is your name anyways Yamnaka-san? I don't think you've introduced yourself to me yet either."

The Yamanaka smiles sheepishly at Kakashi. "Ah, right. I'm Yamanaka Katashi." The recently known Katashi then sat back on his chair and started writing slash scribbling down things on his piece of paper on his desk.

I blankly stared at him. **…His name is Katashi? That rhymes with your name, Kakashi!**

"…Both she and I find that your name phonetically sounds extremely similar to mine. Although, Katashi-san, you don't seem to represent the meaning of your name." [2] Kakashi noted to the Yamanak- err...Katashi.

The Yama- …Katashi stops his scribbling, laughed at that and shrugs. "I suppose I don't. Kakashi-kun, you're free to go home now. I'll write down your report and send it to the Hokage and your father soon. You might want to tell him about Aoi first though. We'll meet again next week here again alright?"

Kakashi nods at him. "…Same time as well?"

"Same time as well." Katashi reaffirmed for Kakashi…. God referring two different people with two extremely similar names if not for one different set of pronunciation word is as confusing as trying to pronounce the difference between "Sounds like pores, pause, pours and paws". [3]

**…I'll just call the Yamanaka,…Kata. And I'll keep on calling you Kakashi, Kakashi.** He nods (at me or at Kata?) and bows. "See you next week then, Kata-san, Aoi came up with this nickname to make it easier to differentiate between my name and yours."

Kata laughs and waves at Kakashi. "Good bye to you too, Aoi-san. Pardon my hostility to you previously. I was worried you might have been a spy implanted in Kakashi's mindscape as a baby or some sort."

I blinked. Huh. Didn't expect to be suspected for…_that_, I was expecting to be suspected more of being an evil ghost haunting Kakashi…Then again I don't really act nor look that intimidating… Curse my adolescent body! …I'm technically almost an adult though if two years passed! Just one more! …Wait, I don't think my appearance changes…I'll forever be this height…I hope Katashi hurries up and finds a Hyuuga to check whether I can perform chakra techniques or not so I can disguise my height to appear more taller with a genjutsu.** Tell Kata I said bye too Kakashi!**

"Aoi told me to say bye to you too Kata-san." Kakashi reiterated. Katashi smiles and waves at Kakashi, and I suppose I as well, and then we both went on our merry way of the Yamanaka's office room and out into the hospital's hallway.

**…By the way, your dad lets you go alone despite the fact that you're _still_ two years old, Kakashi?**

'Yes. But that's alright because I'm Sakumo's son!' I blankly stared at the people that towered over Kakashi. He was weaving through crowds full of people taller than him in the market district.

**That…really doesn't explain much, Kakashi. **I told him and he shrugs as we arrived in front of a familiar building. The Hatake Residence.

"Tou-san! I'm back from my conference with the Yamanaka!" I swooned. He sounds _adorable_! I wished I had physical hands to pinch his cheeks!

'…What's wrong Aoi? Are you feeling fine? You feel agitated.' Blinking, I sheepishly laughed. **Hahaha, it's nothing….I just…wish I have physical hands again I guess.**

'Huh? Why?' I coughed, feeling extremely awkward now. There's no way am I going to tell Kakashi it's because I want to pinch his cheeks. That would sound extremely weird and so creepy…and I'll feel so old for wanting to pinch cheeks as if I was like…my mom. …I frowned at myself. There was no need for me to self-pity myself anymore. I'm dead…Or as dead I possibly can…being a guardian angel of a fictional character. Maybe my mom also became one? Heh. That would be an interesting though to entertain…But to who and which dimension is the question.

**…I just miss having a physical body, that's all.** I nervously told him, chuckling and looked away from Kakashi's eyes even though I know he can't look at me, it feels odd to do so.

'…Okay.' Kakashi relented and didn't prod me for more although I could feel his emotions of sadness right away.

I begrudgingly relented and told him. **Okay, fine. It's because I want to pinch your cheeks.**

'What?'He sounded shocked and cutely confused.'Why? …You don't hate me do you? I don't feel that you're angry though…You feel more like you're embarrassed, but why would you be embarrassed to the point you want to pinch my cheeks?'

Man. I mused. This is so awkward for me to have to explain something like this to a two year old prodigy. **I'm embarrassed for having to tell you the reason why… It's because you're _adorable_ Kakashi! I want to pinch your cheeks as a way of adoration! **I may or may not have possibly creeped the hell out of Kakashi.

'Oh. I'm cute?'I sighed out in relief. Oh thank goodness he wasn't!** Yes, yes you are. You're absolutely adorable!** Then I blinked… Heh. Kakashi at this age doesn't wear his mask; he looks pretty cute like any other toddler though. So I can't see the difference. Maybe the attractiveness starts once he grows up. Right now…He just looks adorable like a kitten. Although then again his dad and him owns a dog summoning scroll…so…Puppy? Puppy. He looks as adorable as a puppy.

'…Oh. I see.' I laughed uneasily. Well…He sounds extremely sullen. I wonder why.

"Ah. Kakashi, welcome back! How did it go? What did the Yamanaka say?" Sakumo's voice beckoned him from the kitchen area. I blinked. Heh. Seems like he's cooking dinner. Then I paused and eyed the food. …I miss being able to have the ability to eat.

"I have a guardian angel or ghost. She's a civilian. We named her Aoi, do you have one too Tou-san?" Kakashi fired at Sakumo who we both heard yelp and something clatter, and get knocked to the ground with a loud _Clang!_

**….Is he okay?** I asked Kakashi. …For a ninja, Sakumo is pretty clumsy.

"She and I asks whether or not you're okay tou-san…" Kakashi asked as he took off his ninja sandals (D'awww, toddler-sized ninja sandals!) and walked into the kitchen.

Sakumo chuckled and Kakashi looks at him puzzled. "…I'm sorry Kakashi, I was just surprised that's all."

"Oh also, dad, the Yamanaka's name was Katashi…So Aoi calls Katashi, Kata for short – as to not confuse his name with mine." He adds and Sakumo looks astonished at Kakashi.

"She does? That's…surprising. Will you meet with him again next week for another appointment Kakashi?" Sakumo asks him, worry evident in his eyes.

I frowned. Sakumo probably doesn't believe Kakashi and thinks that there is _indeed _something wrong with Kakashi's prodigious mind. …Well there probably is. What with how he can remember the smallest of things when he was just a _newborn mother holy baby! _

I still can't come to terms with that, I mean…Gosh. Two years old and already functioning like a full grown adult and also has photographic memory. He seriously needs to be checked for whatever mutation he has! …Then again, if Konoha is feeling particularly treacherous, they'll try recreating the mutation Kakashi has through…

I shivered. Was Orochimaru still in Konoha? If he was…they were so screwed. So screwed, better let them think Kakashi was simply a prodigy, rather than prodigious due to a mutation or birth defect that lets him start having memories from the moment he was a newborn. Who knows what Danzō would bribe Orochimaru to go capture and experiment on Kakashi if any one of them gets wind of this…

"…Yeah, we will, but tou-san…." Kakashi started and pointed at the steaming boiling pot. "I think it's going to blow."

Sakumo blinked and turned around only to have his pot indeed blow up on him, the contents splattering to every uncovered area within one metre of it.

**…So this is your father, eh, Kakashi?** I questioned him. He nods and helps clean the kitchen covered in an abundant of sticky syrupy soup. 'He is…just surprised that's all. He's usually much more graceful than this.'

I hummed agreeing with that sentiment before noticing something leap outside the window. I blinked. …What was that?

**Hey Kakashi, did you see that?** I asked him. He stopped scrubbing the floor and blinked. 'No, I didn't. See what?'

I shrugged. **Ah, never mind then. I just saw something out of the corner of your eye… I thought it might have been something. Never mind then.**

'Okay.' He went back on scrubbing the floors and I sighed. The brat really needs to stop being so…prodigious. It's hindering his emotional growth.

"So…Kakashi, what did the Yamanaka exactly say about…her?" Sakumo tried to lightly question Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged. "Katashi-san was taking Aoi's recommendation about having a Hyuuga check whether or not she's capable of performing the mind techniques of the Yamanaka clan."

Sakumo, who had been in the middle of performing a suiton release to help clean the kitchen faster, choked midway, and swallowed. Blurgh.

Poor Hatake Sakumo. He was having heart attack after heart attack.

"…Tou-san, maybe you shouldn't do anything when you're about to ask me a question so you won't keep on getting yourself injured after hearing my answer." Chided Kakashi, and I'm pretty sure the feeling I'm feeling from him is worry and annoyance.

"Katashi-san…was taking…_Aoi's_ recommendation…?! What is he thinking…?!" Sakumo muttered under his breath, and unfortunately for him we both could hear him.

**We can hear you…You know…** I told him pretty annoyed. **How rude of you! What's wrong with my recommendation?**

'….Aoi, he can't hear you. So I'll tell him.' Kakashi said sounding pretty annoyed as well. Were our feelings influencing the other…? Probably…And that's a bad thing because I get irritated by the smallest of things…Fudge! Mmm…speaking of fudge…I'm feeling hungry. …But I can't eat. Damn my chakra body! I want fudge! Fudge!

"...Aoi and I can hear you dad…Also, Aoi said that you're rude, what's wrong with her recommendation?" He told his father who in turns pales.

"…This Aoi person…Who is she?" Sakumo cautiously worded his question. "And…it's nothing; I'm just a bit shocked is all."

"…She's a civilian that had died from an unknown disease and found herself in my mind when I was born." Kakashi answered honestly. I laughed at Sakumo's face. I feel bad, honestly. If I were a father who heard his son had a…person who died and started living in their mind, I would be worried. More than worried even! I would be in _hysterics_ by now.

'…I can hear you laugh, could you stop that? You're making me want to laugh at tou-san's face too, now…!'Kakashi whined. I laughed again before realizing what I was doing was not helping Kakashi in the slightest, if not making it worse, and tried to trifle my laughter. Although it just makes more obnoxious sounds than previously…At least I tried?

Eh.

**S-Sorry K-Kakashi! I-I…Your dad's face…just looks…_hilarious…_!** I managed to get out to him. He snorts at that and shook his head. "Tou-san, Aoi is laughing a lot after seeing your face's reaction, and she's making me want to laugh too…" Kakashi complained, huffing. "Stop being so shocked already! I wasn't."

"Maa, maa. Kakashi you can't blame me…I'm…not used to having ever hear that a civilian had died and…found herself in your mind when you were born…" Sakumo tried to carefully phrase his wordings. "I don't believe you need to…" He muttered and the rest was inaudible.

Kakashi and I blankly stared at him. What was he saying? **Can you comprehend what he's saying right now Kakashi?** I asked him. He shook his head. '…I can't, tou-san seems to be contemplating though…Are you really that unusual Aoi?'

I mentally blinked, and found the question he asked innocent instead of rude the way it usually would be to others from how he had phrased his question. **Unusual – as in my presence Kakashi? **

He nodded. I mentally tapped my chin in contemplation. **Well, it depends. Have you ever heard of my situation being common in others?**

He paused at that before slowly shaking his head. '…No. I have not.'

I smiled. **Then my presence is most probably unusual. But don't worry – I won't be a determinant to you by next week once Kata teaches me his clan's mind techniques.**

Kakashi tilted his head. 'How so?'

I paused. **…well, erm, I am not sure. Probably through allowing me to help assist you in missions?**

He nods. "Alright then, how about tomorrow?" I blanched. Wait, was he talking to me or his father?

**Tomorrow what?** I questioned him; curious about what or whom he was referring to.

Sakumo blinked. Man, a lot of blinking happening around the world now. "Huh? Tomorrow what, Kakashi?"

"Oh, sorry I was asking Aoi. Did I say that out loud?" He sheepishly smiled at his father who in return smiled back.

**Wait, tomorrow what Kakashi? **I asked him, feeling somewhat amused at him.

'Tomorrow we go to Katashi-san and ask him to teach you his clan's techniques.' I blinked. Oh.

**Well, he still hasn't decided for sure to go with that did he? He hasn't even found a Hyuuga who could check whether or not I'm capable of performing the techniques yet Kakashi.** I told him. **We can try and ask about his decision though if that's what you want.**

'Okay.' Kakashi nodded, pleased. I noticed Kakashi's sight of Sakumo was unfocused, so it was just a blur right now.

"Did you finish talking with Aoi, Kakashi?" Kakashi snaps his head back at his father's direction, and his sight's vision became sharper. He nods at Sakumo.

"Tomorrow we'll ask Katashi to teach her his clan's techniques so she won't be detrimental to me as a shinobi." Kakashi told his dad. Sakumo's face froze before transforming into one of normalcy and smiled.

"Okay then, so, since dinner got ruined, would you like to eat out for today Kakashi?" Sakumo asked his son. I laughed. And it all happened because Kakashi told him about me in such a nonchalant manner that he flipped out! Hah!

Kakashi rolled his eyes. 'I can hear you. Stop laughing.'

**S-Sorry Kakashi.** I stifled my laughter until it quieted down into giggles and dispersed.

"Sorry tou-san, Aoi is distracting me. She keeps on laughing for some reason…and I think it's because of you." Kakashi deadpanned. I stared in horror at Kakashi. **Whaaaa? No, it's because of you Kakashi! The way _you_ told your dad about me made _me_ giggle not your dad! …Even if his reactions are hilarious sometimes.**

He blinked. 'Oh. It was? I didn't realize…' "Oh, never mind tou-san. She said it's because of me…" Kakashi paused as he raised his head to look at his father's face. "The way I told you about Aoi's existence made her giggle…Was it really that funny, tou-san?"

Sakumo chuckled at Kakashi, patting his hair softly. "It wasn't Kakashi. She just has an odd sense of humour that's all."

I bristled in indignation at that. **Hey! I totally do not! Tell him to take that back, Kakashi!**

Kakashi seemed oddly compliant. "Aoi got mad. She said that she doesn't and wants me to tell you to take that back."

"I'm sorry Aoi, but your sense of humour is…odd." I gasped appalled. I do not! I paused thinking back over what I've found funny as of late in my afterlife…Okay fine, maybe I do have an odd sense of humour…Dammit! I frowned at how Sakumo seemed to be staring at an empty space besides Kakashi. Did he think I was his imaginary friend or something? I'm not!

**Tell your dad that I'm actually in your head, so what I see, is what you see.** I told Kakashi. **So tell him to not stare at empty space and talk to it pretending as if I'm there or something.**

"Ao said to me to tell you that since she's in my head, she sees what I see, so don't stare at empty space and pretend as if she's there or something." He repeated to Sakumo.

Sakumo blinked and looked at Kakashi owlishly. "…This…Aoi. She's very observant isn't she?"

He nods. "She is."

I blinked. (Oh god how many times did I blink?!) I am? **I am? **I repeated my thought to Kakashi.

'You are.' He reaffirmed.

I frowned.** I'm not sure whether to be complimented or insulted.**

'…It's a compliment.' He reassured me. Heh. Having a two year old reassure me, that's not very reassuring.

"It's a compliment right tou-san? Aoi is sulking even after I told her it is one." Kakashi pleaded his dad. Sakumo blinked. "It is right?"

Sakumo smiles at Kakashi and nods. "It is Aoi-san. I would like to accompany you both to meet Katashi, that would be fine wouldn't it?"

I frowned. **Why ask? You're Kakashi's father you can simply do so without asking for permission. **What exactly was Sakumo planning?

He chuckles nervously. "…No reason." …Rrrrriiiiiighhht. Sure. No reason. None at all. That's why you're chuckling nervously. Yeap. No reason at all. I mentally thought to myself, suspicious.

"Aoi and I think that you're lying tou-san." Kakashi told Sakumo who stilled and then sighed. I blinked. Huh. Did Kakashi feel my doubts? ...odd.

"…It's almost seven, let's eat, shall we?" Diverted Sakumo. He frowned but didn't probe any further.

**…Your dad is terrible at lying Kakashi.** I told him. He agreed with my sentiments. 'Indeed he is. Although I suspect it might be because we're allies and not enemies that he does so.'

"…Where are we going to eat at?" Kakashi asked his dad. Sakumo smiled.

"It's a secret." I laughed. That's what Tobi likes to say! …Obito who disguises himself as Tobi…Such an odd man. Wait, baby he is. Since he's like the same age as Kakashi right now. [4]

"…Tell me." Kakashi urged.

Sakumo stood firm. "I will if you'll start wearing the mask."

Kakashi frowned at him. "No. It's silly. So what if we look similar to each other? It's to be expected. We're father and son."

Sakumo sighs. "…That's not what I mean Kakashi, and you know it." Kakashi avoids his eyes and shook his head.

"I still don't want to." He bit out. "I really, really don't want to. It's annoying, it's itchy, and how will I eat or drink?"

"…In time you'll get used to wearing it." Was all Sakumo replied with and Kakashi huffs at him.

**Try and compromise with him. **I recommended to Kakashi. **Compromise you'll wear it for a day if he tells you where we're going.**

He grinned. "Aoi told me to compromise with you. I'll wear it for a day and you'll tell. Okay?"

Sakumo chuckles at that and nods at him. "Alright. We're going to meet with the person I told you would mentor you in Ichiraku Ramen, you've ate there before haven't you?"

He peers at Sakumo behind the wall at that. "…Mentor? Me? …But I thought that would be you, tou-san…"

Sakumo shook his head at him. "Nope, sorry to have gotten your hopes up Kakashi, but what with the war, more and more experienced ninjas are needed to perform missions for the war, okay? You'll like the mentor I chose for you, I promise! He's one of the Sannin's student!"

Kakashi stared at Sakumo, his interest piqued. "One of the Sannin's student…?"

I sweat dropped. I'm pretty sure I know who this is… I'm pretty sure it's Minato, as in Naruto's dad. He was the person who became the fourth Hokage and was widely known as the "Yellow Flash" for his achievements and help in ending the Third Shinobi War...Or wait has he done that yet? ...He might not have. So right now he's still just a pretty ordinary jounin. How sad.

Without meaning to, I slipped. **Need help in guessing who it is Kakashi?**

Kakashi blinked. '…You know who it is Aoi?'

I froze and coughed. Guess I wasn't suppose to tell a prodigy, even if he was two years old, anything that would mislead me from being a civilian after all! **…Call it a hunch. **

'Who is it?'

**His name rhymes with Kamikaze Risato.** [5] Was all that I told him. That itself had been too much, but eh. I need to tell him something or else he'll feel depressed, and I don't want that because then _I _would feel him feel depressed and be influenced to be more prone to what he feels. Which is something I totally don't want. Totally.

"Does his name rhyme with Kamikaze Risato, tou-san?" His father blinked and looked at Kakashi curiously.

"How did you – " Sakumo started but Kakashi cut him off with a shrug.

"Aoi told me." I blanched at that. **Kakashi! Don't tell your dad that!**

He blinked. 'Why?'

**…Because he'll get suspicious and distrusting of me! **

"Tou-san, Aoi told me that you'll become suspicious and distrusting of her because I told you that she told me his name rhymes with Kamikaze Risato." I gaped. **Kakashi you tattletale! Stop reporting everything to your dad!**

Kakashi frowned. "She got mad and told me to stop reporting everything to you tou-san, should I?"

**…Kakashi.** I put my face in my palms. Why did he have to do this? Why?

Sakumo looks at his son thoughtfully and shrugs. "Whatever you feel is right, Kakashi." He then glanced at the door. "Seems like he arrived."

I blinked. **Is "he" who I think it is?**

"Pardon my intrusion!" The doorbell rang and blonde hair and blue eyes came into view. "Hello Hatake-san! And…I assume you're Kakashi-kun, right?" The blonde squatted down and ruffled his hair. "I'm Namikaze Minato, it's very nice to meet you Kakashi-kun!"

'…It is.' Kakashi distastefully said in his mind as he tried to get away from Minato's hands of terror from terrorising his already messy and spiky hair.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note!<strong>

Heeyyyyy, I made it! Wooo! We're going to take it slow from here on out! Happy moments of Kakashi and his childhood before _it _happens! Hohoho! xD

This chapter thoooough! I think I kinda went overboard on trying-very-hard-at-spreading-out-hints-but-am-failing.

Also, there's like, a lot of other things I wrote, but then I realised: I'm giving away the story's plot and too much! Then I had to delete a wall of text away from the author's note section, lol. So I hope you won't mind not being in the know! Hehehe :) The references below may or may not also spoil some things, so yeap. READ IT WITH CAUTION!

* * *

><p>[1] Aoi means the colour blue or the Hollyhock flowers, depends on the kanji used. Since Aoi doesn't know much Japanese (she only knows the words Kakashi knows, which is why they interact easily with each other), she assumes what Katashi meant was 青色as in the colour, blue – green because of the same pronunciation they both hold. I made Katashi choose a name that relates to flowers because of his clan's seeming infatuation with flowers. They have a flower shop, their clan's symbol is a flower, and their clan heir (Ino, in the future of this story's current timeline) was raised by the clan head (Inoichi, the current clan heir in this story's current timeline) to represent its meaning. It was only fitting for someone from that very same clan to name someone after a flower that represents what they see could come from them. In this case, Yamanaka Katashi sees fruitful things are to come from Aoi as the flower she represents means. (I am using Japan's Language of Flowers, 花言葉 (Hanakotoba), for the meaning interpretation of Hollyhock, as the Naruto world is based off of it).<p>

[2] Katashi means firm, armour, or strength. It's easy to differentiate by writing but not that much by pronouncing it out loud. Both Katashi and Kakashi is usually written in Kanji form, both of them completely different from one another. Like this: 案山子[Kakashi] & 堅[Katashi]...Admittedly, Katashi is just one Kanji, whereas it takes three Kanji to form Kakashi's name.

[3] Quoted this line from this really odd, but interesting poem: _The Chaos by Gerard Nost Trenité._

[4] Tobi/Obito in his Tobi persona, disguising himself as an odd and childish person, tends to say his favourite phrase, being: "秘密" meaning secret. In here, Aoi being a fan of the Naruto world recognises the phrase Sakumo says due to ever having heard of it in the animated series of Naruto Tobi constantly answers most of other's (particularly Deidara's) questions.

[5] 神風 [Kamikaze] means divine wind (esp. a typhoon thought to have protected Japan from a Mongolian invasion in the 13th century) or simply the kamikaze term that the English language also has and have coined from the Japanese language.

"kamikaze |ˌkamɪˈkɑːzi|

noun (in the Second World War) a Japanese aircraft loaded with explosives and making a deliberate suicidal crash on an enemy target.

• the pilot of a kamikaze aircraft.

adjective [ attrib. ]

relating to or denoting a kamikaze attack or pilot.

• reckless or potentially self-destructive:_ he made a kamikaze run across three lanes of traffic_." (Oxford Dictionary of English).

Risato doesn't have any meaning. It's just a word I made up from Katakana. リサト

* * *

><p><strong>[Edited 11.20.2014] <strong>Underlines don't seem to work well when uploaded into the doc manager, so I've altered it into bold for Aoi when she speaks, and single quotation marks for Kakashi when he talks to Aoi in his mind as recommended by reviewer, gunslayer12! :)

**[Edited 12.04.2014] **Re-read it and saw some inconsistent naming of Aoi being called as Ao... That and some of the things she was meant to speak with Kakashi wasn't in bold...! So, yeah, I fixed that and added some mini-thoughts/sentences into the story to elaborate some more on Kakashi's feelings and thoughts.

**[Edited 12.12.2014] **Some of Aoi's speech weren't in Bold...Hopefully, I've got them all, I'll edit more on this by the end of the month (...hopefully!).


End file.
